A Wish For Love
by J.R. Jenx
Summary: "You know if you make a wish, it'll come true." You know, when I wished for Riku to be real, I didn't think he would actually fall out of my TV screen. Mainly SoRiku. Side pairings are AkuRoku, Zemyx. Adopted from SoRikuStar


**Hi! This is another (readers: ANOTHER?) story, and this story idea is NOT mine. This story was originally ****SoRikuStar's**** story, but she has posted that she currently couldn't update her stories, and asked for people to adopt. After I saw that she was asking people to adopt, I saw that **_**A Wish for Love**_** was currently available, and I thought it was a good story to continue to be written. **

**Though, it was originally third-person point of view, I changed it to First-Person, because it's what I'm more a natural at writing with, because I feel the character running through my veins, and I can actual write exactly what their feeling.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

_**Shooting Stars  
**__**  
**_

My father is the writer, and producer of Kingdom Hearts, a video game that is nationally known as the most heart wrenching story of all time. The public called my father a genius, a phenomenon to the Fantasy World. The video game has boggled everyone's mind since he first wrote it when he was a teenager. My father won many Nobel Prizes for literature.

Me? I was known as my dad's prodigy, because I was the son of a mastermind. They never really saw my intelligence – I wasn't as smart as my father. They just assumed I was.

It was hard being the son of Squall Leonheart. People stayed away from me, because they thought they were too unworthy to even look in my direction. Only Kairi, my best friend since I was four, hung around with me. The day I met her, I didn't instantly take a liking to her.

It was a sunny and boiling hot day – as always in Destiny Islands – and I was steering myself alone along the beach. I was escaping to my safe haven; a cave hidden behind a crystal clear waterfall. No one knew about it, I made sure of it by rolling a bunch of rocks and palm tree branches in front of it. I was trying to get there as fast as I could, without looking suspicious. When I reached the hidden cave, the debris that I had used to cover my sanctuary was strewn around the entrance. I was furious at the thought that my hideout was probed by another, someone I didn't even know. I stomped in there, frantically searching for that one person who would face my four-year-old wrath.

As I continued on through the winding passage, I came upon the main room, and there, smack dab in the middle of the room, scoping the drawings on the cave wall, was a girl. She was small, and had chin-length auburn hair, a petite nose, plain peachy pink lips, a slight natural red blush on her cheeks, sapphires for eyes, and a purple skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, with a white tunic, that had flowers and a fancy lace curling around on the bottom. She had white and purple slip-ons that matched her outfit. She was pretty cute, but she was the trespasser.

"Hey!" I yelled, breaking the silence, and she instantly jumped ten feet in the air and spun around. "What are you doing here?"

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock, her eyes filled with surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Is this your place?"

"Why, yes," My eyebrows furrowed, and I frowned, "yes, it is." I crossed my arms defensively. "And, I don't like trespassers."

She intertwined her hands together nervously, and the blush on her face grew. "I'm very sorry," she chimed. "I just saw the plants and rocks in front of the entrance, and I thought it just fell there conveniently. I didn't know it was put there purposely."

I hummed gently, deciding what I should do to her. Then I remembered something I should have done. "What's your name?"

She glanced up from her gaze from her shoes, and said, "My name is Kairi Gainsborough."

My eyes widened at the last name. I've heard the name spoken highly of many times before. This girl was the daughter of Aerith Gainsborough, the daughter of Destiny Island's mayor. Aerith Gainsborough was currently engaged to Zack Fair. I overheard my father talking to her one day, and I'm pretty intelligent, so I knew what they were talking about. She and Cloud Strife divorced, and she left with Kairi, and met Zack Fair. Though, Cloud still gets to meet with his daughter.

"Oh," I croaked.

A silence continued from there, and Kairi gave me an expecting look, and my response was only a confused one. "And yours?" She beckoned, giving me a blank look this time.

"Oh! Oh, right," I laughed weakly. "My name is Sora Leonheart! Nice to meet you, um, Kairi."

She giggled at my little stutter, and this time, I blushed. I can't take being laughed at by a girl, it's embarrassing! "So you're the son of the great K.H. maker? Interesting!"

I nodded, and smiled as big as Texas. I think I misjudged this girl. She and I were going to get along great.

And so, began our never ending friendship.

Kairi and I have been the best of friends ever since. We met up every day, had lunch, hung out a bit, then bid adieu, and went home. Once we entered school, we started hanging out around our tree – a huge oak tree that was planted exactly in the middle of the schoolyard. Many of the kids teased us, saying we loved each other. We did love each other, but it wasn't in the way a boyfriend and girlfriend would. We didn't deny anything they threw at us; we just shared a smile, and laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Things weren't ever normal for us after that. But, that's another story.

I was late in getting home, because I had to retake a test after school, and my teacher had screwed with the papers, that it took about thirty minutes to get my test. Then, after I finished, I decided to hang around Starbucks and get some coffee. I bought a Hot Chocolate Mocha, and sat in a chair in a secluded place, but I just so happened to notice my friend Roxas there, and I went over to his table, and we talked for about two hours – man, time flies – before I noticed that I was really late. I just entered my house, giving my father a quick hello and a sorry for being late, tossing my backpack into the corner by the door, and racing up the stairs and into my bedroom. I quickly turned on the light, illuminating the room, showing off every royal blue and french red that designed the walls and carpets of my room. I abruptly grabbed the remote for my TV, and turned it on. It was already on the input I always leave it on, because I never actually watch TV. I pressed the button on my Xbox 360, which already held the never-before-seen-game: Kingdom Hearts 4: Return of the Keybladers. My dad had given me the new game as an early birthday present — my father wouldn't be here, because he had to go out of town for a meeting.

I grabbed the controller and flopped onto my well-made, blood red bed, the sheets crinkling under my body, waiting for the start menu to appear.

Even though I had just finished it a couple days ago, I decided I would play it again, to get the full effect. It started with the same nostalgic song, Kairi's Theme. I begged my dad to use the music Kairi composed herself, and he immediately gave in. Kairi was a fantastic pianist, she produced many songs for Kingdom Hearts, but it was never the actual start menu music, so this was really huge for her.

I let the game start, and it opened with Mickey Mouse's Kingdom, but, of course I skipped it, I didn't need to see the beginning.

A while later, I was one-fourth of a way through the game, and right now, Riku, a made-up character with shoulder-blade-length silver hair, and bright sea blue iris'. He was a fresh peachy pale, and had raven black eyelashes. He had rock hard biceps, and a total package deal of abs along with it. He was absolutely gorgeous, and I'm sure many others will agree with me.

Why can't I find someone like him? I thought as I fought off the Unversed with Riku's famous keyblade, Way to Dawn. I was currently searching for the Keyblade Masters of the past first. My mission was to find Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. The Unversed were much harder to defeat in this game than in Birth by Sleep.

I was currently having relationship troubles — make that unrelationship troubles, considering I wasn't even dating anyone. For some reason, I couldn't seem to find that one person I wished to share my first kiss with. It was very frustrating, but Kairi always kept me company, and comforted me.

"Riku..." I whispered to myself, gazing into to the screen of the TV, longing for Riku. I traveled slowly down his body, noting details. His blue undershirt, which revealed a small bit of his tummy, with a the contrasting colors of the white and black vest he had. His biceps were flexing and contracting as I guided him through the plains of that World, I couldn't help but stare. I followed down to the rest of his body, and his pants were like the normal Kingdom Hearts II game, gently layered over the plain white sneakers he was wearing. "I wish you were real."

Seriously, I thought, how hard is it to find someone to love when you have two genders to pick from?

As I instinctively played the game, I thought of Riku. I was the one to design him, he was a figure who haunted my dreams. He was just begging to be drawn. With a HB graphite pencil, I sketched the outline of his body at around three o'clock in the morning. Throughout the night, I worked on that one drawing, adding the small details to his clothing and hair, and finishing the picture with the basic colors of yellow, blue, green, and peach. I didn't know what to color the hair, so I just left it a plain white.

One day, when I went to school, my father raided my room, and happened to stumble across the picture. He was amazed at my "amazing skills at drawing," and when I came home, he asked me for my permission to use my drawn character in the first game of Kingdom Hearts. He thought my character had potential to be in his game. Though, he told me I needed to draw the rest of the characters, so I just went the easy way out and drew my friends, with small edits to them to make them more original.

What started as just a small haunting dream, Riku turned into his dream guy. He was confident, and not afraid to speak his mind. But, he was lost and needed someone to find him, proving that he couldn't do everything by himself.

I was too busy thinking about Riku, that I didn't notice creepy, warm breath blowing on the back of my neck, nor did I notice the looming shadow, that was shading my face.

And I seriously can't believe I didn't feel the extra body weight sitting on my legs, and the hands that were inconspicuously holding up the body that was hovering over me.

"You know, if you're this oblivious to everything around you, you are going to be raped one day," A highly familiar feminine voice murmured into my ear.

My head jerked up, and hit something hard with the back of my head. A cry of surprise came from behind me. My hand instantly cradled the back of my head, and I spun around to see what was on top of me.

My redheaded best friend was crouching over my body, clutching her nose with her right hand. "What the hell, Sora?" She exclaimed, though it was a bit muffled by her hand.

I glared at her in a playful manner. "You know well enough that you shouldn't scare me, Kairi."

She shot me an evil look, before carefully removing her hand from her face. "Jeez, Sora. You better hope my nose isn't broken. Your skull is hard!"

I scowled, then pushed her off of me, and she fell to the floor with a thud. "Sora!" She cried in pain, but brushing it off with a laugh.

I smirked and gazed down at her. "What're you doing here, Kairi?"

"You forgot!" She exclaimed in surprise, hurt filled her eyes.

"Forget what?" I asked as I flashed my best friend a confused look.

"There's a meteor shower tonight, remember? We are supposed to go watch it down on the beach!" Kairi yelled at me, her fists curling dangerously. Her face was twisted with anger and disbelief, and I cringed away from the fury that was radiating from her body. She might be friendly and nice but she could be positively scary when she was angry.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I forgot, I was sort of busy thinking."

"Is that so?" She teased, her face was etched with a menacing grin that absolutely scared me. "Were you thinking about Riku?"

I blushed. "Kairi..." I murmured, obviously embarrassed that she brought him up. I regret ever telling her about my crush on Riku. I sighed, "Okay, let me get into something more warm." I stood from my bed, and over to my dresser, opening my shirt drawer – I had actually wrote _shirt drawer_ on the drawer. I labeled all my drawers according to what I put in them – and took out a neatly folded black and white, long sleeved turtleneck. I took off the shirt I had on, and replaced it with the turtleneck. I didn't mind changing in front of Kairi, and neither did she. We were practically brother and sister, why should it matter if we see each others bodies? I took off the current blue shorts I had on, revealing my gray plaid boxers, then I opened my pants drawer and took out a pair of sweats, and slid into them. I glanced over at Kairi. She had taken interest into one of the books from my bookshelf. I coughed, and she peered up from her place in the book – I could see the title now, the book was called _Angel_ by James Patterson. Good book.

"You ready?" I nodded. "Okay, let's go, then." She grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me down stairs, we both said bye to my father, who was watching the news with excitement – or what excitement to a grown up looks like – and pushed me out the door, and into the cold December air. I could see the faint colored outline of Kairi's pink Mercedes AMG.

Kairi's hand dug into her pockets for her key, and she clicked one of the buttons, and a slight beep sounded off, signaling that it unlocked. She went over to the drivers side, and grabbed the handle to pull up door, slide into her seat, and pull the door down, closing it. She rolled down the window on my side, her blue eyes shining through the night and into mine. "Well?" She asked. "Are you going to get in?"

I opened up the door, and got into my seat, brought down the door, and buckled my seatbelt. I nodded to her, and she shoved her key into the slot, and turned it. The engine growled as it was ignited, a small hum following the roar. We drove down Saint Hart Street in silence. Neither of us had the confidence to speak.

The drive from my house to the beach wasn't long, roughly five minutes. There were a couple open parking spots – turns out, many people watch meteor showers on a beach – and she chose the closest one to the beach. We got out, and Kairi went to grab the blanket she brought for us to lay out on, and we started towards the beach, using our secret path. We were going to watch the meteor shower from our cave.

The cave was protected by a a huge rock and a couple of palm tree now. Kairi and I worked together to move the rock and the plants, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. We entered the cave, carefully placing the boulder back in place. She set out the dark blue blanket below the huge skylight – or just a huge hole in the top of our cave. We both laid down next to each other, and patiently waited for the meteor shower to start.

I started to doze off until Kairi uttered to me, "Look, it's starting."

I stared up at the dark, night sky that was being brightly illuminated with large meteors flashing across the sky, before disappearing. He glanced at Kairi and saw the meaningful look on her face. "Sora, aren't they beautiful?" She murmured, a small smile creeping onto her face. "You know if you make a wish, it'll come true," Kairi glanced at me, before returning her gaze to the stars.

A wish?

Maybe...

"I wish Riku was real," I whispered to myself. Kairi didn't hear my wish; she was mesmerized by the bright lights that shot across the night sky.

I soon became enchanted by the blazing meteors, and I drowned into a sea of mesmerizing flashes.

* * *

**So, do you like it? I think I did a pretty great job. I added a lot more detail to it; sorry to say, but it really needed some more detail DX.**

**I had fun writing this. :D I just love writing so much!**

**Review, Favorite, Subscribe... please? -facepalms at lame attempt to get people to favorite, subscribe, and review her story-**

**~Jenx**


End file.
